


TaiYama

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: 100, Yamato literally slaps Taichi back to life if you think about it, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Where was he?
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 19





	TaiYama

“Taichi! Agumon!” he can hear screams. Hear distress. There was crying and he didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Taichi!” they called the name. Who was Taichi? 

“Agumon!” a creature appeared to his right, he was sure it wasn’t there before. 

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?” the questions were simultaneous. 

He heard the names once more. Why did both names sound familiar anyway? Was he Taichi? Was this orange thing, Agumon? Was it the other way around?

A slap woke him up from his dream. Opening his eyes, he saw Yamato crying. 

“Don't do that again.”

"I won't."


End file.
